


Human Kink Exploration

by khapikat222



Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel: Age of Ultron
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bondage, Communication, Communication after Sex, Communication before sex, Communication during sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Emotional Vulnerability, F/M, HOW THE HELL DO I TAG CHAPTER TWO?, I forget the term at the moment, IS ABSOLUTELY A MUST, JSUT SO MUCH SMUT IM NOT SORRY, Lifing another person for sex, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Passionate Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Swing, Shibari, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach buldge, Surprise mid-Sex, Triple Penetration, Vibrators, cuminflation, doggie style, jokes during sex, lubricants, mechanical dick, please don't ask me to name them all, sassy sass sass, shape shifting dick, there are so many poses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khapikat222/pseuds/khapikat222
Summary: A seven day, seven chapter smut extravaganza with Ultron I wrote for my friends on Tumblr.
Relationships: Ultron/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [praise-kink-anon on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=praise-kink-anon+on+tumblr), [SnarkyBadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyBadger/gifts).



> So this originally was praise-kink-anon's birthday gift and then my computer crashed and we couldn't remember the final 7th prompt, and then I had a dream about that horrid day I lost my data and works, and I woke up with the memory of the final prompt so here it is in all it's glory!!!!!
> 
> I'm not taking any prompts for this one. if you want anything specific that's not in this go to my tumblr (same name) and send an anon ask and I'll write it there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Day 1: praise kink (cuz a lot of dirty talk involves put downs which are a major turn off) (ultron to reader), rough/passionate sex.

An average day usually consisted of waking up to amazing breakfast. The after taking care of some personal business, you would be up and about. Some days it was just a home care day, a few cleaning cores here, laundry there, cleaning and polishing guns. Homely duties! Some days would would be with Ultron in the shop. Watching as he and his sentries went about building things to save the world in perfect symmetry that satisfied your senses. Or drawing and re-drawing designs for new sentries or weapons. Rarely you would get to go to a shooting range and test some of Ultron’s new weapons (after he’s assured there’s less than a 5% chance of it backfiring spectacularly.

Needless to say: Every day you were doing something of your own volition. Never needing to be asked to assist (Unless it’s been a week and Ultron hasn’t defrag like he’s supposed to). Never needing to ask what to do (until it was something outside of your relm of knowledge). You were crafty, self sufficient, and an adult.

But there were some days. Few days, once a fortnight really. You would get so physically needy. That a vibe and your hand would never be satisfying. They used to work for you of course! But really…..

“Oh we need to do this more often!” Ultron groaned above you.

Having a boyfriend with nearly endless stamina and a _fascination_ for everything biologically human was a great advantage on those days.

Today Ultron was curious about your flexibility. Your back to the bed with your knees close to your stomach, with Ultron thrusting down in your wet pussy. Pushing just enough to pin, not enough to be uncomfortable with his weight. The fabricated dildo molded to the prior examinations Ultrons made with his fingers in a previous session.

“I Knew you could be soaked, but I never expected you to spill so much~”

Your hips were surly bruised. Your lower back had popped occasionally as the stress from standing released. Your body was one fire. Feeling the pull and push of his dick hitting all the right nerves. Making you feel pleasure at every strike. What he couldn’t grope with in hands, he kissed and suckled with his lips. Lavishing hickies to your collar, neck, and chest.

The pace was almost too much. Short thrusts kept the girth pressure on your g-spot. Occasional grinding against your clit brought you closer to bliss. That deep crystalline voice rang clearly through your mind.

“I know just what you like.” he groaned. “You never were one to be used recklessly.” Slowing his pace he kept a tight grip on you as he gyrated his hips. “You love it when I just stay inside you. Edging your sanity.” he tilted his hips letting you feel every single movement “8,000 nerve endings just lighting your mind with pleasure. All because of me.”

He picked up his thrusts again, faster than before. Leaving your heart pounding in rapid pace. Your breath getting cut with each push.

“All those basic toys, and nothing could finish you.” he was hauty. His voice caressing your ears in the same heated breath. “But I’m more than happy to help you with this-” He hissed, you had enough awareness to clench your walls -thank you kegle exersizes.

“But your just a little needy minx.” Pulling back to uncurl your body. He rearranged you so your hip rested on his thighs, your legs wrapped around his sharp hips to keep him close. He chuckled as you tightened your grip on his hips. “Pretty needy human.” His hands kept you from thrusting up, to take in more of that delicious cock. “Beautifully aroused.” one hand roamed your flexing muscles. Feeling the power in your legs, the strength of your core, the volume of your pleading.

“Do you want to cum?”

“Ultron…..” You moaned.

He laughed softly, thrusting into your cunt, a thumb rubbing your clit in all the right ways. You were so close.

“Ultron please!”

You dared to look at him. The silver shined bright. The red bathing you both in a dangerously sensual glow. The thrusting kept hitting your best spots, combined with the attention to your clit, left your eye’s dancing with bliss filled light. But what sealed your fate, was the look of adoration. His eye’s filled with passion. And a single command for the evening:

“Cum.”

And you did.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Ultron absolutely would create a dick that can change shape and nothing can convince me that he wouldn’t, so please write this. He’d also use this as a surprise mid-coitus, also possibly cuminflation or ability to see/feel stomach bulge.

The night started off typical. Dinner. Vanilla missionary sex, followed by some cuddling, watching a movie. It night seemed to start wrapping up per the norm. but instead of pulling out, you heard him ask for a second round. Nothing too out of the ordinary, He was insatiable. But what did surprise you was when he asked you to ride him, facing him. You knew something was up when he wanted to watch you.

“What did you do?”

“What did I do?” Ultron shook his head. “Why did I do anything by asking to watch you?”

“Last time you did that I was bound up and enduring hours of teasing, while you studied human arousal. SO, What did you change that is going to get a reaction out of me?”

Ultron sighed dramatically. “Not everything I do is to get a reaction out of you. I’m not a bully.”

“Dude….”

“So scoot down and watch.”

Sitting on your knees, between his legs. You gave him a light once over. Taking in his frame trying to look for anything new. For the most part, he was still sexy. Lounging with one arm behind his head, the other resting lazily on his abs. When your eye’s finally made it to he face, he winked: you smacked his leg lightly. Scoffing at his laughter. With soft clicks and a low whir, Ultron’s dick came out in all it’s polished glory.

“It’s your dick alright!”

Ultron only rolled his eye’s. “Keep watching.”

So you did. And had to lean in a little when little ridges started to appear. Absolutely confused, your fingers hovered over the rod. Looking to Ultron for permission. With a nod, you ran your fingers gently over the once smooth surface. Noticeable ridges, growing in girth the farther from the tip you got. Stunned into silence.

“What.”

“It’s nano-technology.”

“What.”

“Vibranium made nano-bots connected to my coding, to modify or create additions to my body.”

“What.”

Ultron smacked his metal lips. “Remember when you gave me that knot sleeve to try on you?”

“OH! Oh My Gawd!!!”

“No more sleeves.”

“No More Sleeves!!!!” You squealed in joy.

Climbing up and over his body below you, you laid a big wet kiss to Ultron’s lips. Feeling his hands move on over your waist, and behind your head. Pulling you up to deepen the kiss. Rubbing and groping your ass, tugging lightly on your hair. Grinding yourself back on that stiff cock, feeling all those lovely grooves, moaning at the thought of that inside you.

The world spun, and weight pressed you down on the mattress. Ultron hovered over your body. Leaving little kisses on your cheeks, your neck. Nibbling and sucking marks on your skin. All while lubing up your entrance with copious amounts with lubricant leaking from his now ribbed cock. Teasing your clit with the tip.

More than relaxed from the first round, Ultron eased himself inside your heated core. You could feel each of the ribs that passed through, thickening with each subsequent count. 7 ribs, so deep you were moaning, so thick you couldn’t take anything else. Shouting the moment you felt something spin?

“Ultron!”

“Yes?”

You whined, feeling the second rib spinning counterclockwise from the first. Crossing your legs behind his back. Rutting yourself as the third rib spun as well. Ultron aiding in your mission, thrusting enough to let the last rib at the base, slip in and out of you. The other six remaining in you, all on alternating rotations. Not fast enough to hurt, but enough to notice. Especially when little bumps appeared on each rib, adding to the sensational assault. After that it didn’t take much to make you cum with a shriek. Clinging to Ultron’s back like you life depended on it.

Ultron for the most part, stilled his equipment. Letting you catch your breath, and whatever mind was left. Keeping his weight off you by staying up on his elbows. Ultron watched your panting, glazed eye’s taking in nothing and everything. He really did love watching your reactions.

So He changed the setting while lodged inside you. Your eye’s widened, those red swollen lips shaping into a little ‘o’. Your walls clenching him in a desperate attempt to understand what was going on.

The cock itself kept the base rib. Plugging you up effectively. The rest however, broke apart. Four squirming tentacles rubbed and squirmed randomly and indiscriminate to your nerves. What made you silently scream was the feeling of little suckers, latching onto your spasming walls and abusing sensitive spots. Leaving two to suckle on your nerves, two to thrust and wreath around.

Ultron rested his chin on clasped hands. His body keeping you effectively pinned. Unable to move for more or less pleasure. Watching your cheeks burn red, felt your hands claw uselessly at the metal on his back, purring at the feeling of you growing desperate. So he allowed one of the tentacles to coil up against you g-spot and vibrate. Groaning as your orgasm pulled him over too.

You were gasping. That must have been the fastest he wrung two orgasms in one session. But your butt was getting numb. While you enjoyed having him above you, you really wanted to have feeling again in your legs. And just unhooking them from his hips didn’t do enough.

“Hey.”

Ultron just tiled his head, plates above his eye rising in lue of a brow.

“My butts getting numb, mind letting me up?”

Rather than pulling out. Ultron held you close. Rolling over so you were sprawled over him. Still attached at the crotch. You sighed as his hands ran over your back, heated and massaging the muscles there. Occasionally Ultron kissed your head. Letting you doze in post coitus.

Feeling messy, you sat up and stretched. Feeling his girth lodged in you. One of you hands settled over your stomach. Feeling the warm faux cum sloshing in you. The larger mess kept at bay only because of his dick.

“Damnit Ultron.”

“One more round? I’ll set up the bath for you when we’re done~”

Groaning you pressed the palm of your hands into your face, running your fingers through your hair. Insatiable, sexy, metal bastard.

“You’re scrubbing my back.”

“I’ll even rub your feet, Now, would you mind stay right where you are?”

Nodding, you ground your hips down till you were hilted, and stilled. Watching Ultron sit up and wrapped one arm around your hips. Stealing more kisses, moving from your cheeks, to your chin down to your throat. Once more you felt the nano-tech move around in you. But instead of becoming anything freaky, or adding any ridges or bumps. It just kept expanding. Thicker, longer, completely filling your vaginal canal and all that presser felt-

“Oh, woooooow~” You couldn’t move at all. Every little spasm was just enough to keep your mind fuzzy. So full.

You felt Ultron’s hand leave you hip. Instead setting over your stomach, were both you and he felt how bloated you had become. But you were whining when he pressed against your heated belly. Like a full celebration dinner with a lot of drinks sloshing around. Distracted by the fullness you didn’t notice he hand had traveled south to your engorged clit, until he started rubbing circles.

All you could do was breath. It was hard to move, it was nearly impossible to thrust. But it felt so amazing. It didn’t take much rubbing on Ultron’s part before you were coming for the 5th and final time. Groaning as the volume of cum that leaked into you increased.

When you had the mind to talk, you asked “Have you just been filling me up?”

“Yes.”

“It doesn’t feel like a ridiculous amount….”

“I may have watched strange hentai with you, but even I know those bulging cartoon-ish stomachs were atrocious. Skin would have torn apart first.”

“You’re such a romantic pillow talker.”

“I’m saving that for the tub.”

“Oh gonna try and talk me into another round?”

“Highly probable.”

You put all your fucked out effort into slapping his cheek. It was ineffective, since you fell asleep before your promised bath.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: double penetration (either double vaginal or anal and vaginal are both good) Ultron (prime and a sentry body), lots of after care.

“Are you certain you take take two of me? We already know it’s dangerous for your sexual health with just one of me.”

“Shut up!”

Smacking his arm was a mistake. Even the gentle one you gave to his 2.0 Prime form -with the smooth lines- was painful. Which made his giggling worse.

The two of you were laying facing each other on the bed on your sides. You admittedly had prepared for today this morning. While he had worked in the lab you had lubed up an anal plug -on of your smaller ones- and had worn it all morning he was gone. It made walking and sitting more troublesome. But you really wanted to do this. And you knew very well you would need to prep for it.

Ultron scooted closer. So you two could start in on sex. His arm running along your ribs, down over your hips and between your ass cheeks. Feeling the base of the plug that was nestled in you. The littlest push of the toy had your groaning. His face just inches from you. Taking in every micro-reaction with a smug smile.

“You are so lucky, I’ve wanted to try a new sentry anyhow. This seems like the perfect stress test.”

You hear the door open and shut. When you turned to see, you were overwhelmed by a metal dick in your face.

“ULTRON!” Your face fell into his chest with a small clang. Getting more annoyed by his laughter. Echoed in the sentry.

“I’m sorry!” He laughed

“Your smile says otherwise!” Taking no lesson from before, your fist thumped uselessly on his chest. His voice didn’t even change to indicate the impact. The jerk!

“Easy wildcat! That’s 14 million dollars you’re smudging~”

Not giving a damn, you swung your leg over his hip, pushing yourself up so he had to move. Getting you sitting on him, with the Ultron beneath you, laughing at his own joke. Your hands had a good grip on the main chest bands. Keeping him pinned down -metaphorically- as you leaned over and just watched him collect himself.

“You’re a smug asshole.” You groused jokingly. Stealing a kiss before he could argue. “You’re lucky I like smudging your metal ass.”

You felt hands settle on your hips. Another pair holding your head close to continue kissing you. Smooth metal tongue battling flesh. The sharp tang a favorite taste to you. Your held kept him down, but his own pulled you closer, pulling and tilting to capture more of your soft lips. But you had to pull away when a hand went to the plug, tugging gently on it.

As you caught your breath the Sentry behind you played with the toy, pulling it partially out then pushing it back with a nasty squelch. The other hand traveled down to your core. Not bothering with teasing, and set two fingers in. till both toy and digits were pushing in and pulling out in tandem. Occasionally scissoring your vagina open in preparation. The sudden influx of lubricant pushed a gasp from you – which was eaten as Ultron pulled your head down for another kiss- It was warm and made the third finger easier to add.

When the hand left your quim you moaned. The hand messing with the anal plug pushed it back into place and left that alone as well. But was surprising to you was when Ultron didn’t immediately put his cock in. When you gave him a questioning look, all you got was a smug smile and the sound of metal shifting. With the Sentry’s help you lifted your body up enough so you could look down, between your bodies, to see what exactly he was being smug about.

“Are those Hemipenises?”

“Yep!”

“Those are not attached to your Sentry…”

“Mhm.”

You returned your gaze to Ultron, back to the dicks, back to Ultron. Then you Cackled.

“Why are you laughing?”

“I thought I was the needy one today!” You gasped between laughter.

“I got inspiration from your collection,” Ultron explained. His hands settling on your hips “I’m honestly scared with how much you can take.”

Your laughing only got worse. “Be Afraid of the Void that is my Vagina!!!” you crowed like an evil villain.

“Oh my God.” Ultron didn’t laugh with you But smiled none the less, “The mood is gone, You’ve ruined the mood.” he said, hands held up in surrender.

You didn’t want the mood to be gone, If anything it was better, lighter, with the jokes. So you wiggled your hips over the two tips of his dicks. Smugly smiling at his fabricated gasp. Taking in the feeling of two thin, but long, metal rods you were so ready to be pounded with.

“You sure about that?” You felt the Sentry’s hand hold your hips, guiding you up and down, teasing him with the warmth. “Cause I am all for the triple penetration.”

Ultron Groaned in stereo. Feeling The sentry’s hands leave your hips, but Ultron’s taking their place. Keeping you from moving anywhere. Sitting up you watched as the Sentry lined up the two cocks to your opening in one hand. The other settling over your clit to rub and tease.

With ease Ultron’s dicks made themselves known in your snatch. Just shy of being too long and too thick, you could feel the two heads rubbing against different nerves. Sending your head into a tailspin of pleasure. The plug in your ass only adding to the sensation of being filled. The Sentry kept one hand on your clit, the other played with your breast. Feeling the kisses along your neck and shoulder. Your hands going to hold him there. Letting the distraction of his affections chase away any discomfort.

You started to roll your hips. Getting a feel for how well you adjusted. Taking delight by Ultron moaning beneath you. The Sentry echoing the noise to your ear from behind. Rolling turned to grinding, Grinding evolved to little bounces, and when Ultron had enough of your teasing: you felt his hands start to guide and support your body. So you could pull nearly out, only to fall to the base with each drop. The sentry’s spot on your clit never wavering.

Just as you started to need more. Ultron had you stop. Keeping your hips locked together with no room to wriggle. The Sentry’s hands moved, assisting you in bending over. On hand settled between your shoulder blades. The other went to the plug once more. Pulling it -and some of the lube- out of your abused hole. With a moan you felt those lovely fingers trace the rim of your anus, before pushing in with ease. Adding to the lubricant lost during your activities. Another finger joined the first, stretching you further than the plug, but nothing you couldn’t handle.

“Relax.” Ultron ordered softly. “Just breath, it’s alright, I’ve got you.”

So you concentrated. Taking in the fullness of your quim and the tightness in your ass. Breathing and counting. Letting yourself relax as the third finger eased in. Joining the first two in stretching your ass farther than your plug could. Ultron’s hands massaging your cheeks as the Sentry’s thrusts grew harder.

When the fingers left, you whined. Unable to move your hips to get any sort of friction. Ultron only chuckled, as the Sentry’s cock (tapered at the tip you realized, slowly expanding your asshole for father it pushed in) slowly slid into your ass. If the fingers/hemipenis were a lot before, three cocks were just too much. But neither the Sentry or Ultron moved. Only to kiss where they could on your body. Murmuring praises and filth to you as you relaxed.

When you felt ready you scooted yourself up. To let all the cocks leave your body, just a bit. Then pushed yourself back down. Moaning at the fullness. Feeling the Sentry’s cock rubbing against the others within you. Ultron let go of his grip on your hips, letting you set your own pace. The Sentry helping you to sit up once more. 

From there you could handle the little bounces you set. Feeling Ultrons hands grasp your breasts. Groping and rubbing. Your hands held onto his chest like a life line as you were overwhelmed by their cocks collective girth. The Sentry’s hands assisted your hips with their bounces. You began panting with extrusion when the Sentry’s hips started to thrust up as you came down. The alternating feeling sending your mind blank.

The Sentry’s mouth returned to your neck. Biting down enough to leave a bruise. Ultron below you watched in an almost bored fashion. That was until he turned on the vibration function in one of the hemi-dicks. His hands leaving your chest as your body curled in with a cry. With short order you were pressed to Ultron’s chest, your head held in his hands, hand running soothingly in you hair. The Sentry taking over the thrusting as your body became too stimulated to move. The vibrations were closer to your bellybutton than your ass, but it’s sensation still made the other two dicks seem thicker than you remember.

“You’re doing so good love,” Ultron groaned, Feeling the same vibrations in you through his metal abdomen. The Sentry’s thrusting in your ass adding to the neural feedback to his sensors. “So Good.”

You were so fucking close. Every nerve was on fire. Your mind was nearly blinded, but you just couldn’t push over that sweet edge. Your hips ground back uncoordinated with the thrusting in your ass. Whimpers growing in neediness. When you felt a hand press against your stomach, most likely to get to your clit, you shrieked. The sensation of the three dicks pressed so close together, hitting too many nerves at one. Being the very thing you needed to fall upward to heaven.

Blinded by your own orgasm you barely felt the warm liquid being pulsed into you. Filling your guts more than ever.

When your mind came too The Sentry was gone. You ass and pussy empty of dicks, but leaking liquid profusely. You were sprawled Over Ultron, who was rubbing his hand up and down your back. Holding you close. His steady motions having lulled you into a calm. The warm ventilation welcome on your sore body. Your ass was screaming at you for it’s abuse.

“Hello.” He said.

“Hey,” You croaked. Your mouth was dry and voice scratchy from the noises. “Where’s Sentry?”

The door opened softly, The Sentry from before bringing in a few water bottles, a first aid kit, and more blankets. Setting up behind you to clean up the mess still streaming from you. Wiping and dabbing the wet cloth on your sore body. Cleaning up the sweat and spunk. After that, you felt the finger lightly rubbing a cream over your anal ring, never pushing in. Finally the sentry covered you and Ultron with a blanket and left the room, bringing the bottle’s close to you for your consumption.

Carefully you reached over and took a bottle. Sipping on the water within. Soothing the burn in your throat. With a sly glance to the man beneath you, you cheekily said: “We are doing that again.”

With an endearing smile, Ultron petted your head, brushing your hair aside as he replied: “Later.”


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oral (Ultron going down on reader)/bondage (ultron dom)/orgasm denial/blind fold but gets taken off at some point cuz that shit would be super intense and Ultron would absolutely want reader to see him going down/multiple orgasms.

Another needy day, another round of sexually charged entertainment.

Thankfully Ultron was free of any pressing matters; you were free of pressing matters. Everything was running as it should. Ultron’s production lines were running perfectly (naturally). You had acquired enough vacation time saved to spend the next two weeks at home. And Ultron was curious about some activities…

Today’s activity list included bindings and blindfolds. A lovely addition to the oral sex you two did the first few vanilla moments. Specifically: silk. Per your request. Ultron would not be the one tied and available to tease. Considering his past it was completely understandable and just fine with you!

Laying with your back to the bed. Pillows fluffed up to keep you comfortable. You tested the silk rope that tied your arms to the headboard, and legs to the posts below. Your arms were loose enough for you to slip out of if you wanted to, the same for your legs. But stretched your arms far enough to keep you from reaching for him as you usually would. Physically you were comfortable. The blindfold however made you nervous.

“You wont leave the room right?” You inquired. Testing your ability to escape the ropes for the nth time. While Ultron held the curled up silk tie for your blinder.

“I don’t intend to leave the bed, until you, have recovered from being an absolute mess. ” Ultron promised. Taking a seat by your side, he brought his hand to your cheek and caressed it. Leaning in to kiss you softly. He pulled back too soon to ask: “Is there anything you would like me to get before we start?”

You bit your lip. “Could you get my Blanket? The one I got for Christmas?”

“The polyester, or weighted?”

“Weighted. Thank you.”

With a kiss to the top of your head, Ultron left the room. Gathering the weighted blanket that had brought you many a dreamless sleep. Leaving the cloth that would cover your eyes in your hands. It felt soft like the bindings. Setting it aside you set about undressing yourself. Eye’s never leaving the blindfold.

You trusted Ultron with your safety. You trusted him with your pleasure (occasionally, your vibe was just fine most of the time). You trusted his promises. But this, was going to be intense. Not first time ever intense. Not shot at and being awake the entire time people put you back together intense. But a whole new kind of intense that would leave you vulnerable to pain or pleasure. Possibly both.

Did you trust him to tell the difference in you?

“It’s not going to bite you.”

You scoffed. Watching Ultron set the weighted blanket on the self near the bed, you ran your fingers against the cloth in your hands. Feeling the smoothness in your fingers. Metal hands gently held your own. You looked up at Ultron, a question on your lips, but a kiss was your answer.

Breaking the soft kiss. You silently handed the blindfold, and your vulnerability, to Ultron.

“Just oral today?” you asked. Old news, but stalling with confirmations.

“Just oral, I wanted to see Master’s and Jonson’s four stages of arousal. I also want to explore the ascension and regression of arousal so I’ll be edging you a while for notes.”

“Okay.”

Letting you put your hands back in their bindings. And settling back against the pillows spread legs so he could get at you with ease, and your back was supported enough to be sitting comfortably. If the blindfold ever came off during this you would have quite the view below. As it was, Ultron was already placing the cover over your eye’s. Soft to the touch, and effective at block light. Your world narrowed to the sounds in the room and feelings on your skin.

“It’s not too tight, is it?” He asked. You never noticed the reverberation of his voice. Like a gentle roaring truck engine in the distance.

“No.”

“Good.” You shivered. His voice was so low, right next to your right ear. He wasn’t doing anything on purpose, you hadn’t even started! You knew then this was going to be one hell of a ride.

“Same safe word?”

“Stark.”

“Ugh, Why did we agree on that word?” you could hear the nuance of his voice. He was being endearing. Not annoyed.

“Because it gets you to stop and rant for hours.” you were smiling.

“Oh ha ha. You sure are mouthy for being at my mercy.”

“You haven’t done anything to make me beg for mercy!”

“Then let me rectify the situation~”

You felt the cold before the metal. Gasping when you felt the cold hands settle on your chest. Thumbs running circles over your tits. Already hardening from the chill. You squirmed in your restraints as those hands warmed up incrementally. Your heart racing in it’s cage.

“Going to beg yet?” Ultron purred. His hands -now comfortably warmed- massaged your breasts . Switching between gentle strokes and tight tugs. Traveling slowly outwards from the chest, to your collar and ribs. Tracing and drawing on your body with his delicate fingers.

“Mmmmmmm, Noooooo!” You moaned. Absolutely enthralled by the sensation of his touch.

“Really?” You felt the bed shift. The warmth that was leaning over you a moment ago, gone.

You were waiting for a short while. When he came back, his hands had settled on your thighs. And heated breath caressed your skin. When your legs reacted and tried to close up, his hands were already there. Keeping you open and exposed to his gaze, touch, and attention. His chuckle made you clench in anticipation.

“How about now?” You swear you could felt the vibrations!

“Maaaaybeeee”

There was a warm breeze on your thigh, before the gentlest pecks of a metal kiss made their way up your leg. Teasing around your mound to kiss your stomach. His hand just settling into a soothing massage. As his lips traveled your body in a spiral to your core.

“How interesting,” You felt his hand move from your leg to between your legs, spreading the lower lips to the warm vents and chilled air. “I haven’t even dived in for a main course and you’re already nearing plateau.” you felt his hand shift a bit, then one of his fingers was in you, making you gasp and involuntarily clench around the intrusion. “Wonderful muscular there dear.”

That finger pulled out, slowly indulging in the feeling of your tight walls begging him to remain. Then pushed right back in. Not far enough in to hit deep. But a little curl landing right on your g-spot increased the moisture, muscle spasms, and beautiful verbalization that escaped your lips. Wanting more, Ultron moved his thumb to cover your clit, and added a second finger inside. Letting the vibrations on your clit distract you from the minute stretch. The sweet whine that came from you was well earned.

While in UV vision, Ultron thought the increasing temperature was interesting to note, mostly in your core, absolutely scathing inside when he glaces. Your face was flushed with your upper thighs were something new. The switch back to human vision was in his opinion much better: that deep red flush splattered over your body like an impressionistic art piece. The wetness that came between your legs like a glittering waterfall.

But he knew you were getting closer and closer to peak, so reluctantly he pulled away. No more vibrations, no more thrusting or curling over your erogenous zones with many nerves to exploit. Ultron groaned low as he watched your hips move, beckoning him back to your pleasure.

“Please” you whispered.

You felt the bed jostle, the bindings pulling just a bit too hard. Before you could even ask what was happening the blindfold was ripped from your head. The low light not nearly enough, but the red of Ultron’s natural light was bright to see just how flustered he had become.

“I think that’s enough sexual biology, Now I think I’m just going to teasing for the hell of it.”

You watched as he settled back between your legs, his gaze never leaving yours as his head went strait to your cunt. You were certain you weren’t going to come anytime soon. So it surprised a gasp from you, when his tongue went in, farther than his fingers. The bastard modified the length of it no doubt. Lapping and slurping like a starved man. When his thumb returned to your clit, vibration much higher than before, you broke. Shrieking as your orgasm took your conscious mind. The only reality you knew was his bloody eye’s watching your face as he just. Kept. Going. Pulling a second orgasm in near succession to the first. The only respite you had was when his thumb left your swollen clit be. But his mouth devoured your mind by bliss. Keeping your body turned on, but not enough to build up a third orgasm.

Your chest heaved with need. Tears started to water your eye’s. The leg that wasn’t pinned down pulled around Ultron’s head, hips thrusting up with need, Keeping him pinned to your core where he was content to stay. You watched as his eye’s seemed to roll up then close when you ground against his mouth. Despite his hands holding one leg down, and the other on your tummy, he didn’t stop your motion. Moaning as you tried to ride his face. Which made you move harder, needing more than just his tongue.

“Ultron please!” You cried, tears freely falling down.

You couldn’t see what his mouth was doing to you, but you could feel his gaze come back to you. Glittering in mischief. The tongue in you withdrew, against your protests, only to return much thicker than before, another thinner one wrapped itself around your clit. Tugging insistently, while the thicker one in you curled to your G-spot. You nearly lost it at the feeling, but was destroyed from the sudden nearly violent vibrations from them both.

Your head fell back, voiceless with bliss. Your legs nearly crushing Ultron’s head as he watched you. Absolutely wrecked from anyone else. Probably didn’t help that he didn’t let up the vibrations, just to be onrey. When your fourth orgasm was wrenched from your body so closely from the third. He stopped. Feeling your body completely relax. Unmoving, but still breathing.

Ultron gently removed himself from your legs. Sitting up to look over your panting form. Your legs were twitching, muscles spasming all the way to your abdomen. Your breasts moving up and down with your chest as you desperately pulled in air. Your arms were still in their bindings, strained and a little red from where you pulled. But he loved your disheveled hair, which framed your flushed face.

With care, Ultron reached up, not touching your overactive body, to remove your hands from their ropes. Taking in the irritated skin with a clinical eye. Nothing a little medical cream could take care of. Bringing one to his still soaked lips, Ultron kissed the back of you hand. Setting the other gently under your heaving chest.

“Hey.” He whispered.

You blinked. Your eye’s still glassy, but you caught his concerned gaze. Feeling his hand wipe away some the other tear trailing on your cheek.

“Are you with me?”

You nodded. Not trusting your voice.

“Would you like some water?”

Again you nodded.

From there, Ultron brought you back. Leaving the bed to get the pitcher of water on the nearby table. Letting you take sips from the straw. A soft cloth and bowl of water to clean you both up. His touches clinical and soft. When you asked for your blanket he wrapped you close. When you asked to cuddle, he held you close. Both of you chatting softly until you inevitably fell asleep.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shower sex, marking/biting, size kink (Ultron would love smaller partners, don’t lie)/Ultron using his strength to lift or otherwise putting reader where he wants them

After the last few day’s of sexual fun: you figured a nice, hot, shower was overdue. Not like you haven’t been cleaning before, but the shower was your favorite.

So you gathered was lovely soaps and shampoos you used, A loofa, a big fluffy towel, a spare change of clothes, and headed strait to the largest shower in the compound. Which happened to be close to your room so not too far.

The living quarters had been overhauled when Ultron took the abandoned place over (AKA. Bought with Shore accounts and fraudulent “charitable donations” from the rich). It had looked like a Nerdy Bachelors pad with so many parts strewn about the place in organised disarry. The Building was only reinforced to handle high battle sieges from the Avengers. Not to host people. Which is where you came in handy. Your keen eye and serious standards for cleanliness hand gotten a good portion of the “livable” Quarters, to livable standards. With areas that were technology-out-of-bounds, homely, and designed with humans in mind. Specifically a few bedrooms, some restrooms, a large living room/lounge, kitchen, dinning room, and a front porch!

You got to decorate you room when you started living with Ultron. But the showers were your second favorite place.

An open -walk in- shower shaped with accessibility in mind. The warm Red granite flooring, combined with brown marble counters and water treated spruce walls made the place inviting. The bath itself was polished marble. But you were going to the open shower. Pebble flooring with many darkly colored stones lining the wall giving a natural look. With the rain shower head built to the ceiling covering half of the space, with a seat lining the long wall, and multi-color LED lights. It was fun to shower in there.

Setting your clothing and towel on the counter, you slid the glass doors open and walked into the open shower. Setting your soaps on the seat while you set the water to the perfect temperature. Feeling the water drip from the ceiling like a rainstorm outside, you sighed and relaxed. Letting the water cleanse you of your previous sinning. Only taking a few moments out of the spray to lather on soaps and conditioner to the appropriate parts of your body.

Eye’s closed and body so relaxed with the warm spray raining down on you. You didn’t notice the AI standing outside the room watching you through the steam covered glass. With a little flick the warm yellow LED turned to red. The warm ambiance suddenly heated. When you looked you Saw Ultron joining you in the shower.

Not a word was spoken between you. But as you took in his appearance, you couldn’t help but bite your bottom lip in anticipation. Watching the water caress the curves of his body like sensuous kisses. The metal glittering against the cold stone background. The lights of his form only adding to the glow around you.

He was dangerous in many ways when wet.

The two of you were standing so close, you noticed his frame seemed to run hotter than the water. Little wisps of steam curled off him as the water evaporated. Either that or the water was running cold. You couldn’t tell. Your eye’s were trapped in his gaze. Taking in the micro-expressions of your desire, shared in turn by him. A hand came to your cheek, holding it like one would a dove in the hand. Tilting you to better the kiss that descended like hellfire.

Your hands wrapped around his shoulders. Holding the back of his head so he couldn’t leave you cold. Your lips were so soft against his hard lines, but you always made it work. The other hand of his settled on your hip, guiding both of you to the polished shower wall, not once breaking apart. When your back hit the wall you were lifted up you broke the kiss, gasping lightly for air.

Ultron pulled your legs to settle around his waist, your legs instinctively linking behind him to keep him close. Your chests were pressed together. Your head was even with his. Which made kissing easier on you both. The water still falling over the two of you. Even with both your eye’s closed all you could see was red. With little effort Ultron moved from you lips, down your jaw and latched onto your neck. Nibbling and biting on that sweet spot.

The entire time the kiss was growing heated, Ultron was rocking his hips into you. Gently, but more than an obvious hint as to his desire. With a little whispered yes from you to the watered stone. You felt him pull back enough so that lovely metal cock could rub between your wet bodies. Ultron never letting your neck or hips go.

Releasing your neck leaving behind a beautifully bruised mark. Ultron returned to your heavenly lips, sharing the heated breath from the open mouth kisses. His sensors taking in every little reaction you had. Tasting the water soothing over his face, caressing your skin like a little lover. Hearing the racing of your heart over his thrumming pumps. Feeling the heat of your body run hotter than the water around the both of you.

Ultron pulled back from the kiss with reluctance. But he wanted to watch as he pushed in you. With care he held your hips still and open. With a little resistance and you gaze once more locked with his own. Ultron touched the head of his dick to your opening. Just teasing the heat of your desire. Occasionally you felt something wet leaking in you, making the head easier to slip in.

With a jolt Ultron had the head inside, his lips back to the other side of your neck. Biting down with a groan at the feeling. You were gaping , swallowing the water that spilled in, panting at the intrusion. When Ultron didn’t move you tried to grind down. Wanting more. But his hands gripping your hips held you still.

With a heated breath to you ear, Ultron said with a groan: “You’re not in charge here.” with a soft nibble to the shell of your ear he continued: “I’m going to fuck as hard or as soft as I want.” another ventilation and a sharp tug to your lobe, “As fast-” He pushed in another inch or so, letting your feel every little groove and rise of the cock. “-Or slow as I desire.” Returning to your neck to suck another dark mark over the pulse there, Ultron’s hands gripping your rolling hips. Keeping them absolutely still.

With another inch slowly filling you up. You whined in defeat. Digging into his shoulders and the wires exposed there. Both in retaliation, and a desperate need to have something to hold onto on this ride. Ultron growling and pushing a little bit more in response was just a bonus.

By the time Ultron bottomed out, You were soaked, trapped, and desperate for a hard pounding. But he wouldn’t let up. Wouldn’t let you move, your urging and begging didn’t do jack, He held you close. Under the rain. Filled to the brim and keeping you on metaphorical edge. He pulled out just as slowly as he pushed in, setting a low, slow, pace. Hands adding just enough to make each slow thrust hard. You could feel each thrust as sharp as each wave of pleasure.

“Ultron~” You moaned. Hissing at the sharp teeth threatening to break the skin of your neck.

“Hmmm?”

“I need-”

You could finish the sentence. Caught off guard at the quick pull/push of his hips. Giving you a taste of what you needed.

“I’m sorry I did’t catch that.” He pulled away from leaving hickies on your collar to look you in the eye’s. Drinking in the flush of your cheeks and the absolute mess of your being. All because of him.

“I need you-” He thrusted harder once more. Cutting you off again. Almost choking on the water with your gasp.

“Alright.” He kissed your head. “I guess I can go harder.”

You Pulled Ultron closer, so you could hug his shoulders. Resting your head in the crook of his neck. Crying out with each harsh brush of nerves. Every hard hit hilted, teasing the nerves just below the cervix.

Ultron for the most part just enjoyed the feeling of you clinging onto him like a life line. Groaning at the tight feeling. Enjoying the involuntary contractions around his rod. But the best part was listening to your voice. Your pleading, sweetly moaning voice. Demanding more of him. Begging for all of him. And your little body would just grip him in agreement. The only time your central mind, and automatic nervous system were aliened to the same goal.

Pulling away from the wall, Ultron held you up on his own strength. When you pulled away from your cover, Ultron could see the question in your eye’s. So he kissed it away. Rocking his legs lightly to keep up the pleasure, without tipping you over. Delighting in how smaller you were compared to him. Each break for the sake of air. Ultron took in the red glow of the lights, the water refracting the glow, making your body seem softer, sinful.

Rocking on his feet in time with his hips and hands. Ultron moved you faster, thrusting up while pulling you down. Hitting all those lively little nerves. Watching as you panted with excursion. You hands settled on his pectoral plates. Letting him roll your hips with each drop. When he shifted hands so one was keeping you up, the other going down to rub circles on you clit, you lost it.

Ultron groaned as you threw your head back. The harsh clamp pulling him into bliss with you. But where you closed your eye’s, letting the sensation roll over your body in instinctive motions. Ultron watched the water travel down the slopes and curves of your form. Teasing his palate with more sexual thirst. So he settled with lapping up what water he could from your chest. Humming when he felt your post-coitus kisses on his head.

Easing out of you, and setting you down once more. Ultron helped you rinse off the recent mess of your body. Hissing when he kept nipping your chest and back, when he should have been helping you lather on soap again.by the time thw water ran cold, you were out and wrapped up in the fluffy towel. Tapping away the droplets of water left on your body.

When you got dressed again you caught your own gaze. Looking at all the dark bruises and little scabs where he had marked and bitten during your romp. There were more spots you noticed while drying, that would be tender for a while. Ultron stood behind you, looking at the marks unabashed.

“Gorgeous.”

You smiled. Wrapping your hair up in the towel before leaving the room. Intending to watch movies for the rest of the afternoon. Ultron snuggled next to you, tracing the marks he placed. Happy with the room you were living in. 


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:full body shibari, more intense than regular bondage, vibe/wand being used, Ultron using his weight over reader to press/hold them down while fucking.
> 
> Not full body Shibari, BUT there is a swing and accentuating bondage and rough sex to make up for it!

It had taken some time to get comfortable with being suspended like this. After trying simple ropes, spreader bars, among other delightfully naughty things. Both of you settled for a nice sex sling swing with a few accentuating bindings around your chest helping you stay upright. Combined with a vibe bullet and a willing -sexy- lover, this was going to be a really fun night. Settled comfortably in the sling. With your legs spread in the stirrups. Arms bound above you. Naked and ready for everything Ultron wanted tonight.

“Ready?” Ultron asked, checking over the suspension and rigging once more.

“Ready and Willing.” You smiled up at him. Turning your head into his hand that traced your jaw. Kissing what you could.

“Alright then.” Ultron left your side to grab the womanizer, a rabbit ear vibrator. And other little items needed for the night: Lubricant, some water bottles, some skin ointment for after. Standing between your spread legs. Waving the vibe like a knife.

“Have you been a good girl?”

“No, but I want your dick anyway!”

He laughs. “With that attitude? You’re lucky I’m letting you have this.”

This being a direct pass of the vibrator set on high over your exposed clit. Sudden pleasure having you curling your toes and gripping the ropes. Hips thrusting uselessly since Ultron held you down in the swing. Unable to do much but suffer.

When he pulled the toy away, you were gasping. Both glad for the reprieve, and pissed about being edged. But you felt the hand that held you down caressing what breast was left from the binds and pressed into it. Taking whatever stimulation you could.

“What am I going to do with you hm?” Ultron’s hand continued to massage your breast. Occasionally pinching the tit when he thought fit. “I could just leave you hanging all night. Let the toy here fuck with you, going on and off again. Keeping you on edge until morning.”

You shook your head.

“No?” His hand traces over your collarbone, tracing over the red rope keeping your torso upright. “With your recent behavior I’m not so sure you even earned one orgasm tonight.”

“I’m sorry.” You say, looking up to him you continue: “I was just so excited to get dicked down I got impatient.” Smirking and with a terrible porn voice you finished: “Please Sir I want your cock sooooooo much. Just fuck me Sir.”

“No.” Deadpanned. Dead black optics, Ultron was not impressed.

“I want you fucking me so hard I feel your dick come up my throat.”

“Not physically possible.”

“please fuck me d-” Your words were choked off with the hand lightly squeezing your throat, Ultron’s metal rod already pushing in, lubed up, and already halfway in you. The vibrator whirring on your clit once more.

“Continue with that word and I will walk off and never fuck you again.” Ultron growled, the red lights of his body glowing viciously. Just like you two planned.

“Then fuck me like you mean it Ultron.” You smiled smuggly.

With the exorbitant amount of lubricant on his prick, Ultron shoved himself into you to the hilt. Groaning at the tight feeling. Removing the vibrator from you clit, Ultron’s hand rested on your stomach. Using the suspension Ultron pulled out and pulled you back to him. Roughly pushing you off and pulling you back hard. The rattling chins of the spokes and loops loud enough to compete with the squelches of your fucking.

You could feel every harsh pounding as your body swung back to him. Every rise and curve of his cock rubbing every nerve in you. The hard slap as your ass collided with his metal body. You felt your body burn with the streach, the slaps, the speed of each thrust. You head rolled back your breasts barely held in place by the ropes.

Ultron for the most part watched your breast roll like kneading dough. Feeling the skin of your rump jiggle every time you were pulled flush to him. Your pussy was so hot it felt like he was melting. With the lubricant you were so wet, he felt little rivulets of natural and synthetic lube dribble out of you and down his legs. If they weren’t directly falling from the speed. He could see the little rise of your stomach every time he hilted. And your voice was horse with pleasured screams.

When he felt the telltale spasms of your orgasms. Ultron pulled out. Reluctantly. While you were gasping, silently fuming about being denied again. Ultron Set the womanizer aside and grabbing the rabbit ear vibrator instead. Pushing it into you with ease. Much smaller than Ultron’s dick, But you both knew the vibrations were more than enough to keep you entertained.

“I don’t appreciate your goading.” The vibrator was settled inside you, Ultron tying in to your legs with some spare rope. So it could remain in, without his presence. “So I am going to watch you. Edge you. And when you’re ready to be nice to me again. You can cum on my cock.”

The vibe turned on low, the little ears around your clit staying still. It was here you knew you were well and turely fucked.

“Enjoy!”

Ultron walked off to your right. Setting himself comfortably in the armchair there. The vibe vibrating lowly in you. Stirring up the mess in you. You tried twisting your hips, humping aimlessly. The vibe would not move. The rope around your hip and thighs keeping it just deep enough to be felt. The ears barely grazing your clit. When you felt the ear activate, you whined at the low vibes teasing you.

Ultron took his time teasing you. Playing with different vibration intensities, different points of vibrations, at one point adjusting the toy to got deeper and settle the clit between the ears. Stroking his metal cock as your voice cussed him out for denying you for the third time. Listening to your moans as you got closer. Watched your entire body spasm with each close denial. Muscles tensing and relaxing with each rising and falling vibration. When you started to cry with frustration, Ultron stopped the toy, walked over, and settled once more between you spread legs.

Ultron heard your apology, soft and almost lost to the breeze. “What was that dear?”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry for what?”

“I’m sorry for goading you with bad porn lines.”

“See? That wasn’t so hard was it?”

You shook your head again.

“know what happens now?”

You were silent for a moment, the bad porn line on the tip of your tongue, but the edge of your mind blowing orgasm was closer. You already knew what he was talking about. And you were done waiting around for it. “What?”

The vibrator and the ropes that kept it in you were removed. The loss wasn’t felt for long, as Ultron pulled you on his dick once more. Filled to the brim and weeping just as much as you were leaking. The slow thrusts just a precursor, testing your body once more.

“You get to cum.”

From there Ultron held both sides of your hips. Swinging you back and forth on his dick. Not as hard as before. But just as fast. You wanted to wrap your legs around his waist, so he couldn’t tease you more. But the stirrups kept you spread open to his whims. You felt his lips on your chest. Biting and nipping marks on your chest an breasts. When you got close you felt his heated breath over your neck. And as you fell over that long awaited edge. Ultron bit down on your neck. The fangs he had piercing your skin. The taste of copper overtaking vibranium in his oral sensors. The reverse contractions of your core pulling him over as well. Spilling the faux cum deep inside you.

Your mind was still in a fog, when you felt Ultron untying you. The ropes around your chest sliding away, your legs were freed from the stirrups. Slipping out of you with a little trail of cum. Ultron lifted you out of the swing. Murmuring praise and peace in your ear. Setting you on the bed nearby, Ultron reached to the skin ointment and the large band aids from the first aid kit and set about soothing the rope burns around your chest. Applying the antibiotic to the bite before placing a large band aid over it. Liberally spreading the soothing lotion over your skin. By the time he was done tending to you, you had come down from your high.

“Water, please?”

The bottle was brought to your lips. And your greedy body gulped it down in one go. Ultron’s lips were stained with your blood. So you pushed the cloth he had ready for you to his face.

“Clean yourself first” you said. Ignoring the mess between your legs.

With a roll of his eyes, he did. Grabbing a different cloth to clean you off.

“I didn’t go too far with the lines, did I?”

“I was more prepared with Stark comparisons than Daddy kinks. We might want to plan for that more in the future.”

“Sounds good.” You took the second bottle from the stand to sip on it. “I was happy with everything else tho.”

“I would have like to tease you more, but I didn’t think you could go any farther.”

“We can work up to more. But yeah, you caught my limit just fine tonight.”

“I’m glad. Do you want to sleep?”

“I was hoping you could read me to sleep, yeah.”

While you listened to Ultron read some novel he was fascinated in, but held little interest for you. You had a thought.

“Hey Ultron?”

“hmm?”

“Could I dominate you next time.”

You heard Ultron’s engines stall for a micro-second. You knew there were many ways to top other people. And you were well aware of his aversion to ropes and being unable to escape. But there was a difference between tying someone down unwilling, and commanding others to do something of their own conscious volition.

“We’ll talk about it later.”

You smiled. Falling asleep to his melodious voice.


	7. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pegging(Reader to Ultron), Submission(Ultron), Dom(Reader to Ultron). Choking, Trusting, lots of trust. The last few days have been building up to this: Reader taking control.

“Hey.”

“Yeah Ultron?”

“Can you….fuck me?”

Your sigh was knowing and indulgent. These last few weeks have been the most fun you have had with a partner in eons. With all the hours you had put in at work, along with Ultron’s ever-present goal of world evolution. It was hard for both of you to truly take time to yourselves and the exploration of kinks. And while the fast paced, nearly endless activities of the first three days were amazing, you were glad to have things slow down, spaced out, more time given to intimacy than expedient bliss. it was surprising when he gently turned down any sort of sexual activities yesterday after such a vigorous time schedule. Figuring it was a reminder to himself on your human need for rest and recuperation time compared to his nearly endless stamina.

But it was nice to get back to the fun~   
So, with a marker placed in your latest reading material, you turned to accept another round.

Only for your eyes to catch the straps and toy in his hands.

“ah…” Was all your buffering mind could come up with.

Ultron for the most part chuckled. Letting the toy hang in his hand while he settled beside you on the couch. The hand not holding the strap poked your chin upwards. To close your mouth.

“I’ve been thinking on you’re request.” He explained.

The thing. Your request. To dom him next time. Was he-

“Are you serious?!” You couldn’t help the excitement creeping into your voice.

Ultron gave you a smile. “I have stipulations and rules, I also have to explain some new parts of mine. But yes. I am serio-.”

You hand pulled him into a hug. Honestly, you were going for warming some metal with how tight you were holding him. Repeating Thank You repeatedly. You pulled your head back once, just to give him a heavy snog on those beautiful platinum plates he called lips.

“Don’t. Thank me. Until we’ve. Done it.” Ultron managed to moan between kisses. Having to pin your head in his hands. Just so he could speak.

“I’m going to thank you as much as I want but go off, I guess!”

Ultron only shook his head, his eye’s lidded with affection you knew he reserved for a choice few. Caressing your cheeks with his thumbs.

“I’ve created a similar cavity for your penetrating desires.” He teased. Absolutely delighting at your pupils dilating further. God, he loved just how much he could arouse you with his voice alone. “There are not as many sensors there because this is new, and we all know how my last upgrade went.”

You nodded, as much as you could with him still holding your head.

“I’d rather not repeat the same overstimulating feeling. And I’m not going to be recalibrating again until I have had at least one orgasm.” He paused. “I also made this toy specifically to my specifications and its’ designed to give you clitoral stimulation.” You gasped and he smirked. “I’m going to use the same color code and stop word you do, since it’s already been conditionally reinforced in your head.” You nodded to let him know you were actively listening.

“I’d like to start off with the control, go about the typical motions of our sexual exploits, but at some point, I want you to take charge. Get me set to where I’m riding you.” You swallowed audibly and he smirked. “I’m going to be facing you so you can check my reactions,” You whimpered. “and after I’ve had my fun, I expect you to get me on my back and fuck me within an inch of my capacity.”

You squirmed in your seat, your hands already grabbing the straps he left in your lap.

“Use any means to do so, but no ropes, no cuffs or anything like that to keep me down.” His hands traveled down to your neck. “I set some sensors here. I’m curious about that whole choaking as a kink so here’s your permission to choak me too.”

Oh lord.

“No degradation. Your silence is painful enough if I’m doing something you don’t want me too. And don’t try to spank me that’ll just break your hand. I’m coming into this expecting to do almost anything you order me too after the first round so keep that in mind. And if I offer my neck for you before I finish riding then I know I’m good and want to you take full control.”

He was nervous.

“Ultron” You cut into his near rambling state “I’ll be happy if we go one round of pegging and that’s it. Even if I’m just praising you none stop while you ride me. We don’t have to go multiple rounds. If you’re done after riding me, we’re done.”

He sighed. “Sometimes I forget how perceptive humans can be. Thank you.”

You leaned in a bit. Letting him choose to kiss you. Feeling the heat exhaust from his mouth as you two tangled tongues. You felt his hands reach under your shirt and pulled the garment over your head. Pulling away long enough to toss it aside. Only to crash your lips back together. Hands grabbing your chest and caressing your tits. Making you moan.

It was Ultron again who halted the make out session. “Let’s move to the bedroom yeah?”

“Carry me?” You pleaded.

He laughed, sparkling, joys. “So bossy~” He teased. But scooped you up into his lap so he could do as you asked. While you wrapped your legs around his hip for stability. Mindlessly grabbing the toy and straps before leaving the couch and books behind.

The bed was the same as it was every other day. But as Ultron knelt on it and laid you out on the sheets it felt like clouds. The cool feeling of metal between your leg familiar and doing wonders to get you heated. The weight over your chest was just as welcomed. But warmer, smoother. A lazy grinding motion taking over you both as you kiss grew more passionate. Your hands automatically stroking the fibrous nerve system he installed in his shoulders to aid in temperature readings, whimpering at his growl.

You could spend ages under Ultron, feeling the motors in his chest rumbling, the heat, the smooth metal, that lovely leg pinning yours apart. Kiss him endlessly. You knew he wanted to try and get you off on kissing alone, but that would be a different day.

“Ultron.” You managed between breaths.

He made a low noise.

“Pants. off.” You spoke between kisses. Groaning when his hand that was kneading your left breast traced down your ribs, over your naval, and just grazing the belt at your hips.

You groaned. Lifting your hips up to help him. But his hand stayed hovering over your stomach. Leaving the cool metal teasing your skin. With an ineffective bite to his lower lip and your nails dinning into his cables, he got the hint. Unbuttoning the belt itself and pulling the zipper down. His hand going down to tease your slick slit and clit while kissing you still.

Your hips bucked into his hand but had to pull from the kiss for cooler air. Your head tiled back as he set about marking your chin, down your neck over your arteries, a harsh bite that you knew would bruise was placed on your collarbone. And further down he kissed. Between the valley of your breasts, over your diaphragm, your naval, until he was kissing where his wrist rested on your pelvis.

Removing his hand left you whimpering for more, that did not stop you from lifting your hips as you felt him pull your pants and panties off you at an artic pace. His lips lashing love on your right leg until you were bare, then up the left leg. Settling his face between your legs, his hands on your hips.

“Ultron.” You moaned. You wanted to wrap your legs over his shoulders, but you also just wanted to see him bounce on you. Decisions, decisions.

“hmm?”

“The strap, help me put it on.”

It was silent for a moment. You’re panting and his fans the only noise in the room. This was the test; really would he continue his way, or would he listen to you? You didn’t think you’d need much lubrication on your clit with how wet you already were. His hand really did wonders. But you really wanted him to enjoy himself in this new, exciting way.

“Can I taste you first?” he murmured. His breath already teasing your mound.

You groaned. And Ultron took in the increasing slick with interest. He never understood the full reactions he got from you, just speaking. Apparently, it was magnified with begging.

“Please let me taste you.” He purred, speaking into your thigh, letting himself lick your thigh teasingly. Who knew it could be just as fun to beg permission then just take it?

Your hands pressed to your face with a groan. God you haven’t even looked down there yet and he’s got you riled. “Fine.” You acquiesce. But you rolled the toy and harnesses down in his reach. “Do not take long and don’t make me cum, I want you to cum on my cock before I do.” It felt awkward saying that. But the shudder that rattled Ultron’s plating was worth it.

The heated tongue swirling in your cunt was sudden, making your core tense. You yelped at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. One hand gripping into the spaces on his head, the other draped over your eyes. Ultron for the most part was smitten, his mind already processing the chemical make up of your natural lubrication, but he needed to ensure nothing would chaif. Since your sight was blocked, he flittered his gaze over to the blue toy. The hand closer to it reaching for the binders and securing it into place.

He really wanted you to cum on his tongue first, just to ensure you would get something out of this. But orders were orders. With ease he positioned the toy over your body, extending the bit that would rest against your clit, and with a little nudge, you lifted your hips, letting him secure it. Miro filaments like tentacles fanning over your clit and the surrounding area.

You had uncovered your eyes by this point. Looking down to Ultron, who still had remnants of you over his oral intake. And the faux dick that was leaning to the right just a bit. Your body not built with a solid base for it to rest on. You didn’t get a chance to remark on the ridiculous feeling when Ultron’s eyes dimmed a moment and licked a hot strip up from the base of the dick to the tip. And your mind went blank. Feeling a heated wave swipe up your clit. A choaked sound was all you gave.

“Oh, good the transference works.” Ultron broke character for a moment. Taking in your disheveled form and black eyes with a shit eating grin. “Not too much I hope?”

Your hand tapped the bed three times, and his grin fell. But you made no motion to wanting it off. So, he waited. Watching pensively as you breath calmed, and your thoughts build.

“Can you lower the intensity please?”

“Yeah.” His eye’s dimmed again and you felt some of the tendrils remove themselves. “How do you want me to evaluate sensitivity?”

“Single lick like that.” You replied. “Make sure everything’s working right?”

You felt that same upward motion over your clit. The tendrils following the patterns of sensation. What would be an in and out motion for him, was an up and down for you. It was torture, it was bliss, it was new and just as heated as the first time you let him in you. It took two more reductions, but you found a nice setting that didn’t make you lose your breath at every single touch.

“If I need to remove myself?”

“Just unlock the straps here.” Ultron answered, pointing to the main stirrups that kept the toy in place.

You nodded. “Come up here.” Your hands making grapy motions. “I want kisses before anything else happens.”

With care around your new appendage. Ultron lavished gentle kisses. You could taste yourself on the tinge of metal. The heady taste never failing to get you riled up. His body hovering over yours like before. But his metal ass hovering over yours, legs braced on either side of your body. It was a thrilling thing to realize.

When you felt yourself calmed away from the edge. You pulled his head to your neck, letting him mark you with more hickey. Giving you the chance to whisper in his audial “Ride me pretty boy.”

Your hands felt the shudder go through his body, and you watched his eye’s whirl apart in the approximation of pupil dilation. Without a word he sat up and your legs bent up. Giving him a brace, he could lean on or in this moment a place for his hands to grab while he needed. There was a quite snick noise and a dribble of clear lubricant fell from betwixt his legs. Your hands rested reassuringly on his thighs. You watched his face tilt down, looking over the toy he made, poised to strike pleasure within him. His chest heaving with heat, trying to cool his systems.

Your hands traced over the curves of his legs, feeling the minute shudders that shook through his body.

“Look at me pretty boy.”

Your eyes were pinned by blazing red rings. He wanted this; you knew you wanted this.

“Take it slow.” You ordered gently. “Take the time you need okay?”

He nodded. Your left hand soothed over the metal and traveled between your legs to grip the dildo steady for him. Watching as he slowly lowered himself to the tip. The tendrils on your clit heating up lightly at the promise of sensation. It was here he hovered. And you let him. You knew he was giving you the controls, yet in this, you wanted him to adjust as needed. You knew how important that was for the first time.

His new equipment swallowed the head.

Your clit was gripped into a vice at the highest accessible filaments. Heat and vibrations taking up your mind. If it wasn’t for Ultron’s sharp inhale and the hard grip on your knees you would have thrusted up. So, you tried your best to ignore the tingling feeling going through your clit. Tried to ignore the growing pleads in your throat for him to go faster. You needed to remind yourself that this was his first time and needed time.

So, you opened your eyes. taking in the view. Watching his chest rise and fall like any partner’s would. His head was rolled back and opened. Steam being vented into the air, the thighs you hand in hands were tense, even the plating in his abdomen was shifting. He was stunningly vulnerable.

“So beautiful.” Your words were barely spoken, but it was enough for his eyes to open a crack, the bright red staring down at your own heady gaze.

Something shifted in him. His mouth was still open. Panting out excess heat, his gut still adjusted, his legs still trembled lightly. But his hands loosened their grip and his head tilted down. His eyes watching your every reaction. He pushed himself further, smirking at your body squirming beneath him. Your head lolling over to the side as more of your clit was gripped in equivalent pressures. Registering the sharp grip, you had on his legs.

Back and forth the stimulation came and went. You didn’t know how long it took. But you both moaned when he finally bottomed out. Your clit held in a vice grip with light vibrations going on forever.

Your hands traveled up his legs to trace over the contours of his abdomen. Letting him sit comfortably on you. You couldn’t really reach his neck at this angle, but that was alright. Feeling him pant out the excessive heat built up from the feeling of a cock penetrating him was more than breathtaking enough. Your fingers dug into the grooves of his form to aid his pleasure. And when his hands finally left your bruised knees to grip your hands you moaned, the weight shifting the pleasure just a bit.

Ultron for the most part was silent. But he grabbed your hands in his own, leaning down enough to kiss them before he groaned out “I don’t think I can move much.” He guided your hands to his throat cables. “Please let me grind on your cock.”

You traced your hands over his cables and structures, trying to feel out the sensors you could exploit. Taking your sweet time while he vented more heat, seated fully on you. You knew he wasn’t likely to go for two rounds. He probably knew that you wouldn’t last for that long either. That didn’t mean you were going to make it a quick affair. Feeling the new tense string behind his curved capillary cables you tugged lightly, smiling as he made a choked noise.

“Am I cutting off anything when I do this?” you asked, pulling the strings again.

“Some minor heat vents, not enough to damage me.” He explained. Making the same choaked noise as you pulled his face closer to yours, making him shift on the cock again. Delighting in the moan that took him.

“Good.” You could barely keep your eyes open , but you didn’t want to miss a thing. Kissing the heated pliable metal of his lower lip you kept his head close as you ordered “Roll your hips pretty boy.”

IT was the strangest sensation. The filament’s loosening or tightening their grip based on the contact with his interior systems. With a steady vibration throughout the entire surface. But you enjoyed the blissed out face he made. You felt him brace his hands on the bed giving him leverage to rock back and forth. After a bit he started rising himself off you, but you gripped the strings in his throat and he gasped, seating himself harder than he obviously wanted to.

“Did I say you could fuck yourself on me?” you growled. Your fingers teasing the vent strings.

“You didn’t tell me I couldn’t~” He sassed back.

Oh, that bugger.

“Off of me. Now.” You commanded. Pulling him by his neck until he was no longer sitting on you, but on his hands and knees above you. Keening.

“Quiet, pretty boy.” You ordered. Giving him a quick kiss. “I want to fuck you at my own pace, if you’re not going to listen to me while you’re ridding top, then I have to change things up.”

You scooted yourself down his body, your hands tracing the path he laid out on you with his mouth. Pausing at the circular opening that was leaking lubricant to lick. Giggling at his body following your receding touch.

“So needy, such a pretty boy of me. Scooch forward.” He did. “grab a pillow and bend over.” You had to guide him on this, pushing your hand between the blades of his shoulders so his chest was fully pressed to the mattress, his head turned to look up at you on the pillow. Giving him a reassuring smile, you cooed. “Such a good boy for me.” Rubbing your hand over his spinal structure, delighting in his moan as your fingers traced the outer rim of his opening. “I’m going to enjoy fucking you.”

You took a slower approach as you penetrated him. Knowing the angles would be vastly different and feeling the grip on your clit adjust to the new pressures. There must have been matching sensors or something because you hit something that increased the vibrations on your clit for just a moment. So, you pulled back just as slowly and thrusted in. moaning at his grunt of pleasure and the same increase in vibrations occurred.

“Did you give yourself a prostate Ultron?”

You saw Ultron nod, his eye’s shut close, mouth open and venting every time you passed over that sensor cluster.

“Oh, just perfect Ultron.” You crooned, leaning over his body and rest your weight on his bend back. “Perfection incarnate.”

Your thrusts picked up the pace as did your complements. Your hands tracing and gliding over his own form until you rested then in his throat cables, occasionally closing his vents in contrast to the steadily increasing piston of your hips. Cooing over anything and everything. The tight grip, the contours if his form, even the slowly morphing face so unlike his usual smirk and cockiness.

Ultron for the most part could barely process his thoughts. You were striking the innermost clusters of sensors he had hidden, unsure if you would manage to hit them. But you found them and was glad you did. The short circuiting, he felt every time your tip managed to graze the nodes was amazing. The words you were moaning were so lovely. And the feeling of your frame over his was comforting in a way. The longer and faster your thrusts came the more relaxed he became. The death grip on the pillow lessoning.

“Ultron?” your voice cut through the haze of pleasure, and your hips started stuttering.

“Don’t stop, please don’t!” He was almost whimpering.

“Are you close pretty boy?” you asked. You were not as far as you wanted, but if he was going to cum, you’d let him.

“Mmhmm!” he nodded as much as he could.

“Words Ultron.” You chuckled. Speeding up as much as you could and angling yourself a bit to ram into those lovely clusters.

“Yes! Please let me cum, please!!!” he whined. Mind all but gone except for the building pressure in his system.

“The up my sensitivity.” He whined but did, only to the next intensity. Your body shuddering at the increased vibrations. And just as he opened his mouth to please more you ordered:

“Cum pretty boy.”

Ultron blacked out. His systems shutting down from eh tactile information. You were crying at the sudden blast of vibrations and vice grip preventing you from pulling out. You thought you would be allowed to pull out gently while he rebooted. Enjoy a bit of overstimulation. Instead, your body flailed trying to escape and not damage anything until your mind caught up with your body and your hands reached for the two latches. The toy disengaging entirely from the loops that held it too you.

You rolled over to his side on the bed. Gently tilting his body towards you and easing the grip in his limbs. When you noticed the toy was loose in his orifice, you removed it slowly. Figuring it would send sensations in his network if it was left in. you stayed curled up to his back, tracing his body while his mind worked back into consciousness.

The first thing Ultron felt was an emptiness. Then the heat, which was being taken care of by automatic cooling systems. Then your fingers tracing over his arms.

“mh what happened?” His voice was a low satisfied rumble.

“You orgasmed? Or shut down in bliss. I’m not too sure.” You answered.

Ultron recognized that little croak in your voice. And as gently as he could he rolled over to face you. And wiped away the tears, looking over you to see what possibly could have caused them, and noticed the toy was removed.

“Too much?” he asked, his hand resting over your hip.

“Got stuck.” You replied. “Whatever you build in there has a really hard grip to escape.”

“Modeled it after you.”

“You can pull out of me easy,” you blustered. Oddly pleased that he decided to model parts of his body off you. “That was a trap of pleasure.”

“No, I can’t.” He replied easily. “It’s a nice sensation and frankly I find it difficult to pull out.”

“when the sensations are spread out, I can see that.” At this point you were looking him in the eye. “When it’s centered around a single point on my body however it gets too intense for me.”

“I’ll make adjustments then.” Ultron yawned, pulling you closer to him, his chin resting over your head. “Sleep with me?”

“Should get cleaned up first.” You mumbled. But get yourself comfortable in his grip none the less.

“Later.” He grumbled, shutting down for a longer defrag.

“Later.” You agreed. Falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not force you to read this, you've gone through about 7-8 levels of consent warnings. I've tried my best to tag everything. if there is something I missed in the tags comment and let me know and I'll add it.
> 
> Edit: y'all thirsty, thanks for reading!!!!!!  
> Feel free to request more Ultron Stuff on my tumblr!!


End file.
